In a networked environment, communications may be routed from a source computing device over a network to a target computing device. An application executed on the target computing device may extract tasks associated with a project from the communications. The application may organize the tasks in calendars and tables, for example. The application may enable people to track progress of individual tasks, as well as track the progress of an overall project. However, tracking the progress of the induvial tasks and/or the overall project may be difficult, as the application may receive the communications from multiple sources, such as from email communications, text messaging communications, instant messaging communications, etc. Further, the communications may additionally be received in many different forms, such as graphical communications, audio communications, and textual communications, among others.